Kult Genokradów
thumb|252px Kult Genokradów to zgromadzenia Genokradów, ich hybryd jak i nosicieli. Ich celem jest infiltracja światów, przygotowanie ich pod inwazję Tyranidów bądź samodzielny podbój. Geneza Ludzkość jest nękana na wszystkich frontach przez Xenos '''i potworne siły Chaosu. Miliardy istnień codziennie ginie na ołtarzu wojny, aby utrzymać wroga na dystans. Jednak najbardziej podstępne zagrożenie dla przetrwania ludzkości może już przeniknęło do krwiobiegu rządu, niczym wirus, osadzony w infrastrukturze niezliczonych pozornie lojalnych światów. '''Kulty Genokradów czekają na swój czas, rozkładając macki korupcji poprzez infekcję populacji, dopóki nie są gotowe do ujawnienia i zdobycia całych planet. Raz uwolnione niczym fala, uzbrojeni w skradzioną Imperialą broń i surowce rozpoczynają podbój. Kiedy rząd po raz pierwszy zetknął się z Genokradami na księżycach Ymgarl, uważali je za unikalny gatunek. W rzeczywistości, Ordo Xenos odkryli po wstrząsającej serii badań, że są to organizmy awangardy flot Tyranidów, mające na celu stworzenia warunków pod przyszłą inwazję Roju. Genokrady są uzbrojone w ostre niczym brzytwy pazury, które mogą przebić się przez pancerz bez problemu. Są wykorzystywane jako oddziały uderzeniowe w otwartej bitwie przez Flotę-Rój. Po infiltracji imperialnej przestrzeni, jednakowoż, genokrad zamiast pokazać swoją brutalną siłę pokazują zdolność do ukrywania się i przebiegłość nie spotykaną wśród innych Tyranidów. Przekradają się i pełzną, by mordować w ciszy, samotny Genokrad jest niczym ukryta sonda, ukryty wirus wśród wrogich sił. Gdy Genokrad odnajdzie odpowiedni świat, jego mroczna praca zaczyna się na dobre. Na przestrzeni kilku lat, setki cywilów zostało porwanych przez te stworzenia i zakażone tyranidzkimi wirusami genetycznych. Wówczas zainfekowany byt rodzi niskiej wartości Obcą bądź ludzką hybrydę. Jako że korupcja nadal się rozprzestrzeniała, kolejne pokolenia rodzą coraz bardziej ludzkie istoty, które mogą uchodzić za człowieka, i są w stanie dołączyć do populacji oraz organizacji nawet imperialnych, takich jak Adeptus Arbites, Munitorum i Astra Militarii. Czysty Genokrad (ang.'' Purestrain Genestealer'') jest bardzo cierpliwą istotą - potrafi całe lata szukać świata do zainfekowania i powoli tworzyć kult. thumb|350px|Atak Genokradów na Terminatorów w jednym z tuneliWraz z rozwojem liczby kultów, powstają bardziej wyspecjalizowane hybrydy, by służyć Genokradowi, teraz czczonemu jako Patriarcha. Magus (ang. Magusses) '''są psychicznie uzdolnionymi jednostkami skażonymi wolą Patriarchy, których zadaniem jest przekształcenie kluczowych celów w rządzie planety i przywództwie wojskowym. Masy hybryd są organizowane i prowadzone przez '''Prymusów, Generałów '''i specjalistów od zasadzki odpowiedzialnych za koordynację ewentualne powstanie. '''Nexoses '''zapewnia wsparcie taktyczne dla swoich planów strategicznych, '''Sanctuses '''działają jako zabójcy, a '''Locuses '''jako ochroniarze, podczas gdy '''Clamavuses '''głoszą słowo kultu i osłabiają komunikację wroga. '''Atalańskie Szakale pędzą na bitwę na motorach (dirtcycles) i Wolfquadach (cztero-kołowe pojazdy), nękając wrogie flanki, podczas gdy Czyste Genokrady i''' Potwory zwane Aberantami (Aberrant Monsters) - czasami wzmacniane przez genowych alchemików znanych jako 'Biophaguses '- działają jako oddziały uderzeniowe. Niezależnie od tego, czy zajmie to kilka miesięcy, czy wiele lat, ostatecznie Kult rozpocznie działania wojenne. Tylko wtedy Patriarcha wyśle rozkaz synaptyczny, aby ujawnić się i utopić planetę we krwi. Kiedy sługi stwora otrzymują polecenie psychiczne, aby rozpocząć insurekcję, '''hybrydy '''uzbrajają się w skradziony sprzęt wojskowy, pojazdy i narzędzia górnicze, oraz wynurzyć się ze swoich ukrytych kryjówek w napływających falach. Kierując się przebiegłą wolą swoich przywódców wojennych, uderzają najpierw w kluczowe lokacje taktyczne, takie jak posterunki komunikacyjne, kosmoporty i stocznie z amunicją. Pozbawiona swojej obrony i zdolności do wezwania pomocy, planeta dojrzewa do podboju. Najczęstszym bodźcem do tego powstania jest nadejście '''bioflot Tyranidów - tych, których kult widzi jako zbawców z góry. Gdy Flota Roju "wymiotuje" swoimi rojami wojowniczych organizmów do atmosfery dotkniętego infekcją światu, kultyści śpiewają entuzjastyczne modlitwy do swoich wyzwolicieli. Nawet gdy Tyranidzi eksterminują i pochłaniają każde źródło biomasy na planecie, nadal kultyści wierzą w swoje zepsutych sercach, że ci nienasyceni kosmici podniosą wiernych, pomagając im przekroczyć ich śmiertelne słabości. Z niecierpliwością czekają na błogosławioną jedność formy i celu, jaki im obiecano. Przez jakiś czas Tyranidzi i wyznawcy Patriarchy wspólnie walczą na powierzchni planet. Kontrola Umysłu Roju zapewnia, że Kult nie jest pożarty przez jego sługów. Magowie tworzą iluzje, które mieszają w umysłach wroga, ku ich sadystycznej przyjemności. Generałowie Patriarchy z wielką wprawą dowodzą armią, spędzając tysiące wojowników, aby ci otworzyć drogę dla tyranidzkiej awangardy. W tej ostatecznej, wyczekanej godzinie sam Patriarcha wchodzi w wir walki. Jak tylko ostatni z obrońców zostaje pochłonięty, Umysł Roju obejmuje Patriarchę w jego większą świadomość. Gdy staje się po prostu kolejnym organizmem w tyranidzkiej hordzie, psychiczny Umysł Roju, który zjednoczył swój kult w jednej chwili odrzuca wyznawców. W strasznym momencie odzyskania świadomości, kultyści w końcu rozumieją straszną prawdę - te same istoty spoza gwiazd, które kiedyś czcili jako bogów, stały się wcieleniem zagłady dla nich, bowiem dla Tyranidów każde ciało jest takie samo. thumb|left|322px Klątwa Genokradów i cykl powstawania Kultów Geneza Kultu Genokradów jest dziwnym i niepokojącym procesem. Mimo, że spełnia luźno cykliczną strukturę, dochodzi do wielu odgałęzień i mutacji, czego wynikiem jest znaczna liczbadziwacznych istot. Wszyscy członkowie tego skażonego drzewa genealogicznego - nawet nie-hybrydowi członkowie, znani jako Bracia Stada - pozostają zaciekle lojalni wobec siebie, związani jako jedna grupa poprzez Umysł Stada Patriarchy. Najpotężniejszą bronią Kultu Genokradów jest tajemnica. Od chwili, gdy wektor infekcji (Genokrad) dotrze do planety aż do ujawnienia, wierni trzymają się cienia.To, co jest widoczne podczas normalnego dnia życia jest maską, ułudą - kultyści czczą to samo bóstwo, co cywilizacja gospodarza. Uczą skrajnej skromności, utrzymując swoje mutacje ukryte pod szatami i ubraniami robotników. Pokolenia Hybryd pracują niestrudzenie, szanując starych i pielęgnując młodych. Tylko w dniu rozliczenia ujawnia się straszna prawda o ich istnieniu. Przybycie Wektora Wektorem, początkiem infekcji jest Genokrad, który za pomocą swojego Pocałunku dokonuje skażenia lokalnej, rdzennej populacji pozostając w ukryciu przed władzami. Po pewnym czasie ten byt ulega ewolucji, transformacji i staje się Patriarchą '''- Ojcem Kultu. '''Pierwsza Generacja Pierwszymi stworzeniami zrodzonymi z zainfekowanej rdzennej populacji są wczesne hybrydy Genokradów zwane Akolitami. '''Również wówczas Patriarcha bierze pod swoj urok wielu zwykłych ludzi, często żołnierzy, gwardzistów. Pozostają oni w czynnej służbie Imperium, lecz są bezgranicznie oddani swojemu kultowi. Nazywani są '''Braćmi Stada. Międzyczasie (w dowolnym momencie, niekoniecznie podczas narodzin 1. Generacji) rodzą się Aberanty '''- monstra nawet jak na standardy Cyklu. Nie wiadomo do końca, czy są efektem mutacji w samych genach hybryd, mrocznych eksperymentów, czy oddziaływania spaczni. Wśród nich wyróżnia się '''Abominant, z cząstką genów samego Patriarchy jest swego rodzaju czempionem swego ojca. Druga Generacja Efektem rozmnażania się hybryd 1. Generacji z tubylcami jest Druga Generacja hybryd, znanych również jako Akolici, lecz ich podobieństwo do ludzi jest znacznie mniejsze niż u rodziców. Wówczas Kult również staje się organizacją w pewnym sensie religijną jak i wojskową, powstają również pierwsze symbole Dynastii noszone przez Akolitów Chorążych, noszących Ikony Kultu. Trzecia Generacja Hybrydy 2. Generacji wraz z zindoktrynowanymi jeńcami przyczyniają się do narodzin Trzeciej Generacji, która jest w dużej części Genokradami. Również wtedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy Kelemorf '''- bohater kultystów. '''Czwarta Generacja Proces powtarza się po raz kolejny. Członkowie Trzeciej i Czwartej Generacji, znani jako Neofici '''mogą być uważani za ludzi, jednak tylko pod porządnym ukryciem lub w słabym świetle. Neofici na motorach, zwiadowcy Kultu zwani są Atalańskimi Szakalami'. Ich celem jest szukanie ludzi łatwych do skorumpowania i wykorzystania. Dowodzą nimi '''Alphy (Alphusi)', którzy mają potrójną rolę - szpiega, ekspertów komunikacji i zabójców. Wówczas pojawiają się rządzący kultem, jego szlachta. Jest wielu specjalistów, zależnie od wykonywanych funkcji. Pomiędzy nimi kroczy Clamavus '''- herold nowego porządku, mistrz w dezinformacji i propagandy. '''Biofagusi '''są z kolei ekspertami w tworzeniu nowych potworów z różnych stworzeń lokalnej flory, wykorzystując do tego wzorzec genów swojego Kultu. Sanctus jest uzbrojonym w zabójczą broń asasynem, który ma na celu likwidacje kluczowych wrogów Patriarchy, nim ci staną się zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. '''Locusi '''służą jako gwardziści, bodyguardowie swoich dowódców. W momencie zagrożenia życia ich panów pokazują swoją nadludzką szybkość. Czasem hybrydy 4. Generacji ujawniają zdolności psychiczne i stają się '''Magus. Tym tajemniczym, dominującym indywiduom towarzyszą dziwne istoty xenos znane jako Chowańce, manifestacje psychicznej mocy. Piąta Generacja Ostateczny moment cyklu - hybrydy 4. Generacji wraz z lokalną ludnością dają życie istotom doskonałym - Czystej Krwii Genokradom. Są pięknymi dziećmi dla swoich rodziców i nowym wektorem dla rozwoju kultu poza lokalną planetą, systemem. Dzięki nim cykl powtarza się na innych planetach, powstaje nowy wektor dla rozwoju Ukrytych Dynastii. Czasem infekcja jest zbyt duża, by Patriarcha mógł objąć swoją kontrolą wszystkich i rodzi się kolejny Patriarcha co może doprowadzić do podziału a nawet konfliktu dwóch Kultów, jednak gdy pojawia się Flota Rój wszelkie spory znikają. W momencie ujawnienia pojawiają się dowódcy, by poprowadzić Kult. Prymusi '''i '''Nexos '''pojawiają się podczas tego cyklu, choć jeśli dojdzie do wcześniejszego wykrycia również mogą przejąć dowodzenie wcześniej. Gdy nadchodzi dzień powstania, kult tworzy Ksenoformy stworzone tylko dla samej walki. Liczne kończyny tych '''Hybrydzich Metamorfów są zwiastunem przybycia roju Tyranidów. thumb|569x569px|centre Ukryte Dynastie (Chronologia) Tylko ci imperialni agenci najwyższego szczebla mają przeświadczenie, jak daleko Klątwa Genokradów rozprzestrzeniła się w światach Ludzkości. Mimo niszczenia kultów w wielu światach wciąż wiele się kryje i czeka na odpowiedni moment, by uderzyć i zniszczyć Imperium. centre|682x682px Jednostki Przywódcy Patriarcha thumb|364px|Patriarcha w swoim leżuPatriarcha ('''ang. ''Patriarch') ''jest sercem każdego kultu, władcą ukrytych dynastii. Jest ponad dwa razy większy od Kosmicznego Marine i silny na tyle, by Ogryna przeciąć na pół. To koszmarna bestia pełna zębów i pazurów zdolna do niszczenia całych oddziałów a nawet lekkich pojazdów. Dzięki swojemu wpływowi na ludzi, swoich wyznawców jest prawdopodobnie najgroźniejszym Tyranidem ze wszystkich - dzięki Klątwie Genokradów jest nie tylko zdolny niszczyć armie, ale całe światy Imperium.'' Patriarcha ukrywa się w ciemnych zakamarkach planety, czeka na dzień ujawnienia, między czasie opanowując kolejne istoty pod swoją kontrolę. Niegdyś był jednym z wielu Genokradów, jednak genetyczny imperatyw wziął górę w momencie odcięcia od Umysłu Roju. Po osiągnięciu świata-zdobyczy być może jako pasażer na gapę na jakimś bezimiennym frachtowcu lub kawałku gwiezdnego gruzu, rodzący się Patriarcha wślizguje się ze statku do swojej nowej domeny. Tam dowiaduje się o planecie, którą przyjął za swój dom i uprowadza pierwszą ze wielu swoich ofiar. Wraz z Pocałunkiem Genokrada, potwór staje się pierwszym z jego potomstwa, który przekazuje swoją złą spuściznę na pozostałych mieszkańców. Wraz z rozwojem kultu Patriarcha rośnie, znacznie przybiera na masie i staje się dominującym stworzeniem na planecie, którego psychiczna wola przyciąga ku sobie kolejnych wyznawców. Na początku jedyną rządzą tego monstra jest prokreacja i przetrwanie. Patrzenie w oczy Patriarchy polega na wpatrywaniu się w pustkę i odczuwaniu ułamka Tyranidzkiego Umysłu Roju. Ten, kto staje twarzą w twarz z tak straszliwą mocą, zdaje sobie sprawę, że są niczym więcej jak plamką kosmicznego pyłu dryfującego w bezlitosnym wszechświecie. Ich rozbity umysł jest wtedy łatwo związany - zaakceptują Patriarchę jako zwiastun nieodpartego nowego porządku lub popadną w szaleństwo. Ci nieliczni, którzy mają silną wolę, by przeciwstawić się panowaniu Patriarchy, mogą podnieść rękę lub ostrze, aby go uderzyć, ale to będzie niezmiennie ich ostatni akt, zanim bestia wyrwie im kończyny. Po udanym podboju powraca do Roju, a jego kult zostaje wchłonięty - ci, którzy urodzili się Czystymi Genokradami również dołączają do Floty Roju, a pozostali, hybrydy i akolici zostają pochłonięci. thumb|364px|Magus i wyznawcyMagus' '(ang. Maguses) są psychicznie''' uzdolnieni i posiadają nadnaturalną charyzmę. To oni przewodzą hybrydom - są prorokami swoich Patriarchów, ich słowa to prawo, a ich telepatyczne umiejętności są w stanie urzeczywistnić żądania ich pana. Lecz są niczym więcej niż kawałkiem woli Patriarchy, a on sam jest uosobieniem Umysłu Roju. Przynajmniej jeden z rodziców musi być dotknięty mocą osnowy, być psionikiem, by dziecko mogło stać się Magiem - Czysty Genokrad kultu wówczas wkracza i hipnotyzuje taką osobę. Mag przypomina normalnego człowieka, chodzi między nimi lecz w duszy jest już bardziej bestią spaczni niż członkiem ludzkości. Magowie są łącznikami pomiędzy kultem a arystokracją, lokalnym rządem i innymi urzędami. Aby Dynastia mogła poszerzać swoje wpływy powinna skorumpować, zepsuć potężną postać, taką jak choćby planetarny gubernator. W tym celu Magowie szepczą słodkie słowa, wkradają się w łaski takich ludzi i sprawiają, że w momencie ujawnienia są doradcami, wsparciem dla Dynastii a nie ich wrogami. To oni rozprowadzają słowo kultu i są mistrzami w tworzeniu intryg. W rodzących się kultach przeważnie jest jeden taki potężny psionik, przewodzący całej społeczności. Wraz z każdym cyklem i poszerzającą się władzą kultu i rozszerzającą się liczebnie armii hybryd wzrasta rywalizacja pomiędzy nimi, gdyż każdy chce, wierzy że są ulubieńcami ich proroka. Jednak kłótnie kończą się wraz z przybyciem Roju. Gdy Flota Tyranidzka dociera do zainfekowanych światów Magowie prowadzą swoich ziomków ku anihilacji populacji, a dzięki przygotowanym wcześniej intrygom doprowadzają do wewnętrznych u swoich wrogów. '''Prymusi thumb|328px|PrymusPrymusi '(ang. ''Primuses) są generałami frontowymi każdej Dynastii. Ich zadanie jest proste - mają pokazać siłę swoich wojowników, a tych którzy im zagrażają zniszczyć i wymazać z historii. Dopóki kult się ukrywa, Prymusi rozprzestrzeniają Klątwę Genokradów (ang. Genestealer Curse) po innych planetach. Są silnymi, charyzmatycznymi dowódcami, którzy potrafią przekabacić na swoją stronę całe kolumny pancerne a nawet floty na stronę Dynastii. Jednak objawiają się tylko wtedy, gdy kult staje się wystarczająco silny. Większość badaczy Xenos ze Szwadronów Śmierci posiada teorię, jakoby Prymusi pojawiali się tylko na rozkaz, imperatyw samego Patriarchy, tak jak w momencie, gdy pojawia się Flota-Rój. Podczas gdy Magowie są odpowiednikami Kronikarzy Kosmicznych Marines, tak Prymusi są super wojownikami zdolnymi do walki z przeciwnikami dwa razy większymi od nich. Jest to uzbrojony w najlepszy sprzęt kultu. Oprócz pistoletów z jadem ze swojego toksycznego krwiobiegu i pazurów posiada bio-miecze - stworzone z wydzielin Tronu Patriarchy, symbol zaufania władcy i śmiercionośna broń, której uderzenia kradną energię życiową i pozostawiają po sobie puste skorupy. Gdy rozpoczyna się powstanie, ujawnia się Dynastia Prymus prowadzi armie kultystów, hybryd i innych potworów ku zwycięstwu i zagładzie wszystkich wrogów swojego rodzaju. '''Clamavusi thumb|296px|Clamavus - głos prawdyClamavusi '''głoszą prawdę - są przedstawiani jako bohaterowie, którzy roznoszą kredo Kultu. Pospolici ludzie są zauroczeni jego słowami i zasilają szeregi wyznawców Bogów z Niebios. Dla wrogów są priorytetowym celem dla zabójców - szpiegami, wykorzystującymi planetarną sieć Vox i komunikację do szerzenia kłamstw i bluźnierczej propagandy. Informacje są jego bronią. Ci partyzanci odpowiedzialni za hakowanie systemów komunikacyjnych są hybrydami 4. generacji. Szerzą zamęt swoją propagandą w imperialnych szeregach, ku uciesze ich Patriarchów. W przeciwieństwie do Magów ich zdolności nie są narzędziem precyzyjnie nakierowanym na konkretne zagrożenie, lecz ma na celu korupcje miliardów istnień, indoktrynację dla Umysłu Roju. Rezonans Cienia Osnowy poprzez sygnał vox doprowadził do śmierci wielu. Nawet Tau czy Kosmiczni Marines muszą się mieć na baczności. Dla Kultystów Genokradów to dowód, że ci którzy zginęli przez sygnał Clamavuses byli niegodni, ich dusze były nie czyste. Odczuwają radość z faktu, że ich religijne kredo niesie śmierć innowiercom. Specjalne Jednostki '''Locusi thumb|212px|Locus - Cichy Pretorian KultuLocusi '''są gwardzistami '''Magów, czujnymi strażnikami, ich oczami i ostrzami. Posiadają szybkość reakcji Czystego Genokrada i mogliby równać się Eldarskim Egzarchom w walce. Ich bronią są dwa ostrza i ukryte, małe kończyny pod szatą, które jednak są zabójcze. Są lojalni wobec swoich władców i na ich skinienie bądź telepatyczny sygnał zabiją każdego, kto sprzeciwi się woli Magów. Są przeważnie cierpliwi - stoją nieruchomo, przypominając kapłanów w swoich szatach, lecz szybkość ich reakcji sprawia, że należy mieć się na baczności. Santusi thumb|230px|Sanctus i ChowaniecSanctusi '''są ulubionymi ostrzami Patriarchy, zabójcami, którzy mają jeden cel - usunąć tych, którzy stoją na drodze wyniesieni kultu w chwale. Skrywają się w cieniu do momentu, gdy mają zadać zabójczy cios. W przeciwieństwie do innych bioform Sanctuses są samotnikami, rzadko widywanymi przez swoich ziomków. Gdy nie ruszają na polowanie trwają blisko tronu Patriarchy, wysoko nad jego głową by mieć lepszy widok na sale. Ich tri-google (często skradzione Munitorum) namierzają wrogów, nawet pomimo ścian. Używają Zanikających Ostrzy, daru od ich władcy, i karabinów snajperskim z zatrutymi pociskami. W misjach często towarzyszom im '''Chowańce, oczy Patriarchy. Kelemorf thumb|left|264px|KelemorfKelemorf - '''jest bohaterem, inspirującym kultystów do walki z wrogami Dynastii i porywającym do walki nowych członków sekty. Jest przerażającym przeciwnikiem, zdolnym do wielkich czynów. Jest bioformą stworzoną do walki i szerzenia rewolucji, buntu i łączy w sobie najlepsze cechy istot z lokalnego systemu wsparte genamami Tyranidów sprawiają, że Kelemorf jest wymagającym adwerdsarzem. '''Nexos thumb|left|Nexos - kręgosłup KultuNexos -''' funkconują jako centralny układ nerwowy kultu. Otrzymują dziwne, psychometryczne moce, które pozwalają im wchłonąć wspomnienia i świadomość indoktrynowanych organizmów, przetwarzając te dane sensoryczne w stały strumień strategicznych instrukcji i rozkazów dla sił dynasti. Podczas, gdy Prymus jest stworzony, by pełnić rolę generała frontowego, ma zapewnioną ekstremalną wytrzymałość i odporność, aby mógł walczyć oko w oko z wrogiem, Nexos jest odpowiednikiem oficera sztabowego - koordynuje tysiące, a nawet miliony żołnierzy poprzez vox. '''Biofagus thumb|240px|Biofagus i jego "dzieci" Biofagusi '''są mistrzami bio-alchemi, manipulantami biologią w Kulcie. To oni odpowiadają za rozwój infekcji, indoktrynację i tworzą nowe organizmy do użytku społeczności Dynastii. Dzięki ich działalności zasięg infekcji znacząco się powiększa. '''Abominant thumb|left|202px|Abominant - przerażający czempion PatriarchyAbominant - '''tak jak Aberant, '''Abominant '''jest odgałęzieniami cyklu lęgowego. Rodzi się jak każdy Aberant, lecz wraz ze wzrostem osiąga większe rozmiary od pozostałych. Taki osobnik staje się Wybrańcem Patriarchy - pojawia się wówczas Chowaniec Umysłowy, który zaszczepia bio-masę samego Patriarchy w nim. Chowaniec staje się jego progenitorem i przewodnikiem. Rodzi się Abominant. Ten potwór osiąga olbrzymie rozmiary (jak na standard Aberanta) i ulega większym transformacjom. Chowaniec jest łącznikiem pomiędzy Patriarchą a Abominantem. Dziwolągi widzą w nim boską istotę, mającym w sobie moc ich pana i towarzyszą mu w walce. Nie jest jednak niczym więcej niż narzędziem dla Patriarchy czy jego zastępców - jego intelekt nie jest zbyt okazały. Należy do najpotężniejszych i najgroźniejszych przeciwników, z jakimi można się zmierzyć Piechota '''Hybrydzi Akolici thumb|322px|Akolici wraz z chorążymHybridzi Akolici - '''są pierwszymi uczniami Kultu. Cechuje ich dzikość, duża agresja i zwierzęcy instynkt. Wraz z rozwojem są coraz bardziej podobni do Genokradów, najczęściej posiadają trzy ręce. To pierwsze hybrydy, dzieci ofiar Patriarchy. Rodzice tych hybryd choć są w pełni ludźmi są pod pełną kontrolą Klątwy Genokradów. Dla nich Akolici są czymś więcej niż tylko dziećmi Akolici są bardziej podobni do Xenos niż do ludzi w Trzeciej i Czwartej Generacji, przez co ich specjalizacją jest zastawianie pułapek, infiltracja i ataki z zaskoczenia. Nie zabijają bezkarnie, bo nic nie może zaalarmować klas rządzących ich światem, ujawnić zagrożenie czające się pod nimi, dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Ci intruzi, którzy nie rozerwani na kawałki, są wciągani w ciemność, aby spotkać się z o wiele gorszym losem: przerażającym Pocałunkiem Genokrada. '''Hybrydzi Neofici thumb|352px|Neofici uderzają na wroga przy wsparciu ciężkich maszynHybridzi Neofici są kultystami trzeciej i czwartej generacji. Tworzą żołnierzy, piechotę liniową i większą masę wojowników kultu. Są zaciekle oddani swojemu kultowi, a szczególnie Patriarsze, który ich prowadzi, gotowi poświęcić każdą swoją chwilę na wspieranie jego mrocznych celów. Umysłowa i duchowa więź kultu jest tak potężna, że z radością rzucają się w samobójczych atakach lub oddają życie w zamian za przetrwanie starszyzny. Jeśli ich przywódcy będą wymagać od nich bezmyślnej pracy przez długie lata, aby zdobyć zaufanie organizacji ludzkiej, zrobią to bez skargi. Jeśli ich mistrzowie poproszą ich, by zaatakowali pozycję bez wahania rzucą się w zęby wrogich dział. Hybrydy trzeciej generacji są nadal wyraźnie obce. Chociaż oni mają klasyczną anatomię dwunożną, ich rozdęte czaszki i woskowa bladość oznaczają, że często są postrzegani jako mutanci, a zatem są odrzucani lub nawet prześladowani przez większe masy Imperium. Ci z czwartej generacji często wchodzą w skład gangów, pracowników, żołnierzy a nawet administracji. Powoli rozprzestrzeniają sieć kontroli kultu i kradną broń, by w przyszłości Dynastia była przygotowana na przybycie Gwiezdnych Dzieci. Bracia Stada thumb|400px|Zasadzka! Kosmiczne Wilki są atakowane przez Braci StadaBracia Stada - '''są żołnierzami Gwardii Imperialnej, którzy poddali się urokowi Patriarchy. Służą w armii Imperium, jednak są w pełni oddani Kultowi. W momencie ujawnienia przeprowadzają dywersję i skutecznie paraliżują siły planetarne. '''Hybrydzi Metamorfy thumb|362px|Metamorfy. Znak, że Tyranidzi nadchodzą.Gdy zbliża się dzień rozliczenia, niektórzy z tych, którzy urodzili się na początku cykli lęgowych, zaczynają się mutować. Niezależnie od gatunku żywiciela, wykazują dziwaczne adaptacje, odzwierciedlając nie tylko formę Genokradów, ale także innych bioform Tyranidów. Proces ten zwykle występuje z powodu zbliżającej się Floty Roju, ale może być również spowodowany przez kult doświadczający silnego stresu lub poruszenia. Gdy budzą się uśpione wzory w ich strukturze genetycznej, kończyny broni pierwszej i drugiej generacji kultystów zaczynają się zmieniać, ukazując sierpowate szpony o długości mieczy lub szczypiec wystarczająco mocnych, by zmiażdżyć skałę. Biczowe sznurki ścięgien ściskają i rzucają się na nadgarstek, szukając ofiar, by dławić i usidlić. Usta są zastępowane masami poszukujących wąsów. Ich gardła wyrastają z tłustych, globalnych gruczołów pełnych bio-kwasu, które mogą spalić metal w ciągu kilku sekund. Te niezliczone mutacje stają się coraz bardziej zróżnicowane, gdy kultyści przygotowują się do wojny. Ich wyjątkowa brzydota przewyższa tylko ich śmiertelność - Hybrydowe Metamorfy są najbardziej złośliwe w swoim rodzaju, ponieważ łączą ludzką inteligencję z surową mocą Tyranidów. Aberanty thumb|300px|Aberanty w natarciu Aberanty '''- Zniekształceni, prymitywni i nieludzko silni, '''Aberanty '''są odrażającymi odgałęzieniami cyklu lęgowego. Chociaż są tępi ich instynktowna potrzeba obrony swoich ziomków czyni je cennym atutem dla kultu. W bitwie idą ku koncentracjom największego oporu. Z ciężkimi narzędziami przemysłowymi, wyrwanymi z ziemi słupami a nawet lufami czołgów rzucają się na wrogów wykrzykując swoje oddanie Patriarsze. Sposób, w jaki narodziły się te potwory jest nieznany. Niezależnie od okoliczności, które doprowadziły do ich powstania, te potwory wkrótce poszukują najniższe z kryjówek kultu, aż znajdą Maga lub Patriarchę, który da im nowy cel. Od tego momentu są używani jako czysta siła dla celów kultu. Aberanty głównie kopią nowe sieci tunelów, by poszerzać zasięg działania kultu, jak i pomaga w ukryciu wyznawców. '''Czyste Genokrady (Osobny artykuł: Genokrady) thumb|246px|Genokrad na polu bitwyNa początku uważano, że Genokrady 'występują głównie na gwiezdnych wrakach, tam się rozmnażają i niszczą wszelkich intruzów. Pierwszy kontakt nastąpił około dwieście lat przed spotkaniem z pierwszą Flotą-rojem, wcale nie w zrujnowanych kosmicznych statkach, a na księżycach planety Ymglar. Są to najgroźniejsze z jednostek liniowych Kultu, czystej krwii Tyranidzi. Pojazdy Kult używa wiele sprzętów wojskowych i górniczych przede wszystkim. Kult stawia na szybkie, mobilne oddziały lekkie i zaskoczenie. W ich arsenale znajdują się: Atalańscy Szakale na motorach i Wolfquadach, Achilles, Opancerzony Sentinel, Zwiadowczy Sentinel, Chimera, Leman Russ, Ciężarówka Goliath i Skałołamacz Goliath. Większe i znane Kulty *'Kult Czteroramiennego Imperatora (ang.'' Cult of the Four-Armed Emperor'')- kult jest przebiegły i nieskończenie cierpliwy. Są mistrzami ataków z podziemi. Gdziekolwiek jeden z ich członków stąpa po ziemi tysiące czai się pod nią, gotów wyskoczyć i zabić wrogów. *'Kult Ulów' (ang. The Hivecult) - Kult jest bojowy, zorganizowany i hierarchiczny. Infiltrują nie tylko przestępcze półświatki i gangi ula swoich planet-gospodarzy, ale także pułki Astra Militarum, które rekrutują z nich. Dla Kultu Ulów boskim obowiązkiem jest być uzbrojonym i niebezpiecznym. *'Ostre Tryby' - Kult składa się w takiej samej liczbie z metalu co istot żywych i jest dodatkowo wzmocniony przez pozagalaktyczną anatomią Tyranidów. Ta wielka mieszanka ludzkiej, xenosowej bestii i maszyn wojennych jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Rdzawy Szpon' - *'Książęta Żebraków '- *'Poskręcanych Spirali' - thumb|600x600px|centre Źródła *''Codex Genestealers Cult (2019)'' *Games Workshop Webstore Kategoria:Kult Genokradów Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Xenos